Recurrence
by fresh-hot-yaois
Summary: Marry awakes from a nightmare she's been having. AU in which she can remember all of the past timelines.


**Oh look more Setomary. I haven't published in a while, sorry. Recently I've taken on 3 big projects, two of which are fanfiction, one of which is original content. The fanfictions are both kagepro AUs but the original fiction is still something I'm keeping a bit of a secret. Anyway, I'm sure people have written stuff like this before, but I wanted to take a crack at it too. I actually did this around 4 am so that 4 am feeling was fresh in my mind. Feel free to give feedback.**

* * *

Marry bolted upright from her nightmare. She hadn't had one like this before; not one that was this vivid. She was dizzy with fear, and the blood, the sheer amount of red dripping from his lifeless body was making her sick. It was all over his body and all over his face, and she could taste the bile rising in her throat.

_Not this time_. She thought. _This time I can save him, and I can save the others._

Marry grabbed a pillow. She was used to suffering these dreams alone, and she was ready to do it again, crying into her pillow. Every time she shut her eyes she saw red on the back of her eyelids, and she wished there wasn't always a constant reminder of their fate. She had lost count. She forgot how long she had been doing this, and dreaming about her friends dying.

_Why can't I save them? _She thought, and then she said it out loud. "Why can't I save them?" Marry was huffing, pushing the air out of her lungs, and then desperately fighting for more. There was a knock at her door.

"Marry? Are you awake? I'm coming in." Seto pushed the door open. "Was that you crying?"

"N-no, Seto, I'm okay." He was still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"People don't wake up at four in the morning because they're okay." He crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. Marry tried to cover her face with the pillow. "You've been crying. What happened?" He scooted close to her and put his arms around her, resting his back up against the headboard. She leaned her head on his chest.

"Nightmares. I get them a lot." She fidgeted with the end of her nightgown.

"Is it okay for me to ask what happened?" his voice was smooth and quiet. Marry wiped her tears on his t-shirt.

"Y-you were there. And I was there, and so was Kano, and somebody else. It wasn't Kido, because I couldn't even see where she had gone."

"Anything else?" Seto ran a hand through her hair, working out the tangles carefully. "What were we doing?"

"It started with a bang, and things began to take color and shape, and I saw Kano crumpled on the ground with this big red stain on his head dripping down his face. I could hear Kido's voice but I couldn't see her. I kept saying that this person should stop, and I could hear his laughter." Marry's breathing grew erratic. "Then you were doing something, shouting and flailing your arms, and then he stretched his hand out while you were going, and I wanted it to stop, but then I heard a bang, and you were quiet except for some sputtering, and another, and I got this good view of you there on the ground and your mouth was full of blood dripping all over the place and your stomach had a bloody flower on it and I wanted to throw up and he was laughing so hard. I could hear his laughter. I can still hear his laughter."

Seto clutched Marry tighter as she realized she was crying again. "Does this dream come back, Marry?"

"Never like this, Seto. It was so colorful and so 3D and I can't handle it." Her entire face was pressed into him, and her arms were wrapped around his waist.

"I wish you had told me sooner, but you've told me now, and that's all that counts." She cried even harder. "Shh. I'm going to stay with you for a while. You'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere." Seto slid down so that the two of them were laying on the bed, Marry still clinging tightly to him. He pulled the covers over their bodies, and he let Marry cry until there were no tears left and she was left breathing deeply into his chest and sleeping. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Marry. I love you." Seto fell asleep.


End file.
